Faded Memories
by SilverLuna1
Summary: It's a story about a new Team Rocket member, Ash's dead cousin and Misty. It's my very first fan-fic so if I did a mistake (I'm not sure about the rating) , tell me. Please Read&Review to help me.
1. A new member

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's about Pokémon, beside Mist and SilverLuna.  
  
  
  
Faded Memories  
  
Chapter one  
  
~ A new member ~  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock where taking a pause and drinking some juice. They where training for the world Pokémon Master championship. This yearly even reunited all the best trainer of the entire Pokémon world to see who was the real Pokémon Master, until the next competition.  
  
They where talking about Ash's strange dream.  
  
"So you say that you keep having this dream?" Brock asked him.  
  
"Yeah, for almost a week now," Ash said.  
  
"Could you describe it?"  
  
"If you want. But it's more a flash-back than a dream," he said. "I was eight and living at Pallet Town. My best friend was my neighbor, but most importantly she was my cousin. Her name was SilverLuna Ketchump, she was seven and she had a sister who was eleven. Her name was Sabrina Ketchump."  
  
"The Gym Leader?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "So that summer she told me that she was moving out to Saffron City, because her older sister wanted to become Gym Leader," Ash's eyes were watery and he had like a lump in his throat. "She wasn't happy about the fact, you could event say that she was angry and so sad. She packed up a few clothes and most precious things and run of to Viridian that night. The following morning her parents founded a message on her bed, it was for me. It was written;  
  
'Dear Ash, I hope you won't be too angry with me because I run away. I'm only going to Viridian Forest 'till Dad and Mom change their mind about going to this stupid, ugly "Saffron" place. Please take care of all my toys 'till I come back. Your best friend ever, SilverLuna Ketchump '  
  
  
  
Tear where now rolling freely on Ash's cheek and he was making no effort to stop them.  
  
"The problem is that she never came back. The whole town organized a search in the forest with some Officers Jenny and their Growlithes, but they never found her. I think she's dead."  
  
"Oooh." Misty said sadly, a single tear rolling down her left cheek. She brushed it with the back her hand. "Do you have an idea of why you keep having this flash- back?"  
  
"No I really don't know."  
  
"Hum. Maybe it's because something fairly important coming up concerning your cousin."  
  
"Yeah. Perhaps it mean that she isn't dead and that you'll finally find her," Brock said, trying to cheer Ash up.  
  
"Maybe," Ash said in a still shaky voice. "Hum, let's continue training, so if I win, she will see me in the newspaper or even at the television!"  
  
"Stop daydreaming Ash, because you'll have to beat me first." she warned, her hand reaching to her Pokéball.  
  
"You aren't a match for Ash Ketchump the future Pokémon Master," Ash laughed, reaching for his Pokéball too.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Watch this! Poliwrath Go!"  
  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
*************************  
  
The Team Rocket HQ was a vast manor located on the top of a low hill in the northwest part of Viridian Forest. It was surrounded by menacing dark cloud and you could see thunder clapping. It was also raining, a soft, silvery drizzle. The manor was posing as a five star hotel. Near the reception desk they were some elevators and they all were able to go to the upper level, but a team rocket member could tap is I.D. number on a hidden panel to gain access to the lower level.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth had a room in the west wing of the third level.  
  
"Hey Jessie," said James. "Isn't it today that the Boss will assign us a new team member?"  
  
"Yes James," she replied absently, while putting makeup. "The Boss already told us that she is younger than us though, something like twelve." Meowth was sitting on James' bed polishing the yellow coin he has on his front.  
  
"Meowth! I hope that she will be better than both of you lazy incompetent," he said.  
  
Before Jessie could hit him with her paper fan, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll go open," James exclaimed, rushing to the door. A nondescript, black liveried, male rocket member stood at the doorway. "The Boss' waiting for you," he said, sneering. "I wonder how he support all of your failures," he mused, going away.  
  
Some minutes later the trio was in a dark room kneeling before a giant screen on the wall. It showed a man behind a dark brown desk with his face almost totally hidden in the shadow. He was scratching a purring Persian between the ears.  
  
"You disgust me, all of you," he said. "I hope that this new member will help you to reduce your number of failures. She is our best Team Rocket member-"  
  
"But you told us that she's only twelve." Jessie whined.  
  
"Shut up!" he snapped. "She might be only twelve but she is nonetheless our best Rocket."  
  
"Whatever," Jessie muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" The Boss asked her.  
  
"Nothing, my Lord."  
  
"That's better. She will be waiting for you in your quarter," he said. "Now go away, you're dismissed."  
  
"What are you waiting for, James? Open that stupid door at once," Jessie commanded.  
  
"I-I'm nervous that all," he whined. "You do remember that she is supposed to be the best or at least Giovanni's favorite."  
  
"I don't care at all!" Jessie said, her voice coming near to a shriek. "If you you're such a baby I'll open that door myself," she opened the door. "See?" She said sweetly. "It wasn't difficult."  
  
When they entered the living room they saw her. She was standing at the front of the window, looking at a black cloud in the dark sky. A Sneasel was standing beside her. She turned around to look at Jessie, James and Meowth.  
  
"Hi," she said, her face devoid of any emotion and her silvery voice icy. "My name is Mist."  
  
"Hello, my name is Jessie," she pointed her partner. "He is James and this is Meowth, he can talk."  
  
"I see." Mist said, without real interest.  
  
"I can talk, I can walk and I play poker," Meowth said grinning.  
  
"That's my Sneasel," she said introducing her Pokémon. "Death."  
  
"Why this name?" James asked.  
  
"I named her this way because of the number of Pokémon she sent to the Pokémon Center."  
  
"Did she kill them?" James asked fearfully.  
  
"No. But they all where severely injured," She said with a chill smile.  
  
It was near midnight and the trio where in the living room while Mist was sleeping in the guest room.  
  
"This girl gives me the creeps," Jessie said. "Did you see that smile?" Jessie shuddered. "And she is so distant." 


	2. Ash vs Mist

Chapter two  
  
~ Ash vs. Mist ~  
  
  
  
"We could take our dinner here," suggested Misty the following day. The trio where in a small clearing, somewhere in Viridian Forest. "It's such a nice place, look there's even a cute, small pond here," she pointed a pond the size of a small round pool.  
  
"Yeah," Brock approved. "It's a nice place."  
  
"Whatever," Ash said, his stomach growling.  
  
"Pika, Pika-pi," Pikachu agreed, is stomach growling too.  
  
"Who's turn to cook?" Brock asked Misty.  
  
"Mmmm. It's yours," she replied.  
  
They build up a small fire and Brock started to make some stew while Ash was playing with Pikachu and Misty was looking for wild water Pokémon. They didn't saw that two girls, a boy and two Pokémons where watching them.  
  
"A Pikachu, a Togepie and a lot of Pokéballs," Mist murmured. "Do you have an idea or do you plan to improvise?"  
  
"James got a plan," Jessie whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a good plan," James explained. "It is divided in seven parts;  
  
1st : We wait until they start to eat;  
  
2nd : We walk toward them disguised as Pokémon Trainer;  
  
3rd : We present ourselves and Mist challenge Ash. After we talk a bit and make friend;  
  
4th : We ask the brats if we can join their party;  
  
5th : We wait until one night after the Pokémon Championship;  
  
6th : We steal their Pokémon while they're sleeping and we go away;  
  
7th : We go to our apartment at Goldenrod City and celebrate our victory!!!"  
  
"Hum. I got some questions," Mist said.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Please don't kill me because I spell some words wrong, because I'm not so good in English. 


End file.
